The present disclosure generally relates to the field of vehicles. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to armored vehicles that may be reconfigured for use in both combat and non-combat environments.
Vehicles may have a limited ability to quickly change between armored and unarmored configurations. Certain vehicles are required to change between armored and unarmored configurations depending on the circumstances of their operation. Armor often requires large armor panels that extend between certain components, requiring them to be removed and replaced during an up-armoring or down-armoring event. Components attached to an armor panel may require realignment when adding or removing the armor panel from a vehicle.